


Море, солнце, игры

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Quest for Glory, Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (Video game), Raft (Video Game), Return to Mysterious Island (Video game), Sanctum 2 (Video game), Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Рекомендация на редкие игры, в которых можно добрать солнца и моря, недополученного за год самоизоляции.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Море, солнце, игры

**Название:** [Subnautica](https://store.steampowered.com/app/264710/Subnautica/)

**Жанр:** Симулятор выживания в открытом мире

**Об игре:** Игра о Робинзоне далекого будущего, когда космические корабли уже бороздят просторы вселенной, а мегакорпорации успели поделить известный мир на лакомые куски. Выживать приходится на планете, чуть более, чем полностью покрытой водой (выйти на сушу дадут, но ненадолго, да и вся основная движуха в воде). Вместо Пятницы и попугая сюжет выделил говорящий планшет с искусственным интеллектом, неизменно заботливом, но временами довольно ехидным, поклонники GLaDOS наверняка уловят знакомые нотки.

Несмотря на целое море хищной фауны и грустное в целом положение главного героя, игра невероятно добрая, щадит психику игрока как может. Ни одного покойника после катастрофы мы не найдем, даже в виде скелета, а местные хищники не занимаются расчлененкой. Кроме того, о своем приближении они предупреждают душераздирающими воплями. Идеальная игра для младших школьников, игроков старшего пенсионного возраста и тех, кто решил отвлечься от суровых будней во время самого напряженного дедлайна: волноваться всерьез придется разве что об уровне кислорода, сытости и существах класса "левиафан". В принципе, и это можно обойти в "лайтовом" режиме, тогда игра превращается в почти диснеевскую сказку, если бы диснеевские сказки начинались с удара по голове.

Не раз и не два вы будете просто любоваться подводными пейзажами, биомы в игре очень разнообразны и безумно красивы, а их обитатели завораживающе необыкновенны - светящиеся скаты, полупрозрачные морские змеи, гипнотические рыбки... кстати, большинство растений и рыб можно посадить в аквариум. Сразу делайте его на базе в несколько этажей, не пожалеете.

Кроме этого, в игре есть любопытный сюжет и приятные персонажи. И любовь всей жизни автора в этой игре - рипер. Одна встреча и незабываемые впечатления. Извините, скриншот немного смазан, руки дрожали.

**Скриншоты:**

**Кому может понравиться:** Тем, кому не хватило моря, лета и пальм, дайвинга и рыбалки. Тем, кому шелест волн -- не просто фоновый звук. Тем, кто соскучился по медитативному расслабляющему геймплею в яркой обстановке.

**Кому может не понравиться:** Не стоит играть, если есть паника от мысли об утоплении, о темной пугающей глубине: нырять тут придется постоянно. И еще не стоит играть, если хочется кровькишкираспидорасило. Тут и кровь-то желтого цвета.

Может возникнуть проблема с ориентированием на местности: маяки и компас немного выправляют ситуацию, но карты тут нет.

**Интересный факт:** В игре отсутствует автосохранение, зато есть пара неприятных багов, когда агрессивные обитатели морского дна могут затолкать ваш транспорт под геометрию карты, откуда свой драгоценный "Мотылек", "Краб" или даже "Циклоп" вы уже никогда не выковыряете. Сохраняйтесь почаще, уж очень игра затягивающая.

**Название:** [Raft ](https://store.steampowered.com/app/648800/Raft/)

**Жанр:** Симулятор выживания в открытом мире

**Об игре:** По ходу прохождения Raft меняется несколько раз, а так как игра еще на стадии разработки, куда геймплей вырулит дальше, возможно, не знают даже сами разработчики. Начало – это неторопливое, медитативное плавание через океан на плоту, подвластном ветрам и течению. Мимо проплывает мусор, из мусора получается собрать что-то полезное, плот становится больше, а к показывающимся по курсу островам иногда получается причалить. И акула. Акула очень бесит.

В середине игры начинается жонглирование ресурсами. На плоту появляются паруса, якорь не нужно больше панически крафтить каждый раз, из моря не достается ничего нового, и все нужное уже можно вырастить себе самому. Рано или поздно появляется приёмник, антенны – и вот, на радаре становится видна первая цель. Акула все ещё бесит, но после появления металлического копья уже как-то меньше. 

С этого момента плот плывет от точки к точке. Вскоре появятся штурвал и моторы, можно будет не обращать внимание на ветер: хватило бы топлива – и плыви куда захочешь! А ты захочешь. Потому что в записках, газетных вырезках и диктофонных записях начинает понемногу разворачиваться драма постигшей человечество катастрофы. Акулу начинаешь любить. 

И кстати, все это можно делать одному, а можно – с друзьями. 

**Скриншоты:**

**Кому может понравиться:** Любителям неторопливого ресурс-менеджмента, несложной монотонной боевки, рассветов, закатов и моря.

**Кому может не понравиться:** Желающим глубокого детального сюжета и объяснений.

**Интересный факт:** Очень просто -- и очень обидно -- перепутать весло с лопатой, когда идешь в недра острова. По возможности избегайте.

**Название:** [Sanctum 2](https://store.steampowered.com/app/210770/Sanctum_2/)

**Жанр:** Смесь Tower defense и кооперативного шутера от первого лица

**Об игре:** Во-первых, это прикольная смесь жанров на стыке башенной защиты и FPS, и разработчики очень хорошо нашли баланс между одним и вторым: перекоса ни в одну сторону нет, придется и за башнями следить, и пути строить, и не забывать постреливать, а пострелять можно за нескольких героев с уникальным оружием. Во-вторых, в игре очень приятная атмосфера: выстраивать защиту придется на картах, утопающих в буйной зелени, в высокотехнологичных светлых городах и на тропических пляжах. В-третьих, игра нежно гладит гигантоманов: некоторые монстры тут не просто огромные, а ОГРОМНЫЕ. К слову, о монстрах: все требуют своего подхода и далеко не всегда можно положиться на одни только башни, отсиживаясь в уголке. В перерывах между волнами и миссиями можно погрузиться в сюжет: туда завезли даже кусочек очень печальной истории любви.

Игра достаточно приятная на вид и не слишком тяжелая, спокойно пойдет на слабых компьютерах.

**Скриншоты:**

****

**Кому может понравиться:** Поклонникам кооперативных шутеров и TD в первую очередь. Тем, кто ищет интересное приключение на пару-тройку дней, в хорошей компании или без нее. И, неожиданно, любителям находить на картах секреты: их тут очень много.

**Кому может не понравиться:** Тем, кто не любит смешение жанров

**Интересный факт:** На некоторых картах можно поиграть в игру в игре: просто найдите игровые автоматы.

**Интересный факт 2:** На одной из болотных карт установлена туалетная будочка. Подойдите поближе :)

**Название:** [Quest for glory V](https://store.steampowered.com/app/502750/Quest_for_Glory_15/)

**Жанр:** action role-playing game with some elements of graphical adventure, пишет википедия, но на вкус автора рекомендации это уж скорее смесь пойнт-энд-клик квеста, адвенчуры и РПГ

**Об игре:** Очень древняя игра, вышедшая в 1998 году - и ставшая последней и, пожалуй, лучшей для всей серии Quest for Glory. Приключенец спасает приморскую страну Сильмарию от дракона, а Сильмария очень напоминает Грецию и вполне себе греческим языком, и архитектурой, и культурными отсылками, и вообще всем. Несмотря на графику, которая сейчас уже сильно устарела, атмосфера греческих дней и ночей передается отлично. Можно искупаться в море и быть убитым тритонами, можно поправить здоровье гиросом и кофе, приготовленном на песке, можно оплакать смерть героя Магнума Опуса...

Игра не только солнечная, но и веселая: встроенных шуточек, кроме Магнума Опуса, здесь очень много. Например, на каждую смерть героя игра выдает лимерики - а умереть тут можно очень разнообразными способами. Например, подорвать себя на взрывающемся черепе. Еще в игре говорящая крыса по имени Фенрис может рассказать о том, какой же стиль почерка у Бабы Яги, а одним из ответов на секретный вопрос является то самое "42".

Сюжет не очень-то гонит по рельсам, всегда можно отойти в сторону и заняться чем-нибудь увлекательным: жениться, ограбить банк, победить всех на арене, поторговаться в свое удовольствие. И все это под невероятной красоты саундтрек.

**Скриншоты:**

****

**Кому может понравиться:** Тем, кто не боится олдскульных игр и жаждет приключений. И тем, кто хочет прокачать английский: в игре куча шуточек и штучек, слабо поддающихся переводу.

**Кому может не понравиться:** Требовательным к графике: все-таки игра 98-го года. И она еще из всей серии самая красивая.

**Интересный факт:** Хозяйка таверны, в которой будет жить ваш герой, поделится с вами историями приготовления ужинов, после которой любая еда покажется вам скучной и пресной

**Название:** [Возвращение на Таинственный остров](https://store.steampowered.com/app/277110/Return_to_Mysterious_Island/)

**Жанр:** квест

**Об игре:** История о том, как храбрая девушка Мина участвовала в регате, а оказалась на том самом острове, где когда-то приключались герои Жюля Верна. По жанру на 98% типичный квест: собери из монеток и лимона батарейку, запусти мельницу, найди нужный предмет... Еще один процент посвящен чему-то вроде выживания - придется накормить героиню по ходу сюжета. И еще процент приходится на меткость: иногда придется стрелять из нехитрого оружия.

**Скриншоты:**

**Кому может понравиться:** Тем, кто любит романы Жюля Верна, в особенности "Таинственный остров", тем, кому не хватило капитана Немо. И тем, кому очень хочется ненадолго вместе с главной героиней затеряться на необитаемом жарком острове.

**Кому может не понравиться:** Тем, кто не любит квесты и тем, кто уверен, что судьба острова Линкольна окончательно решена в романе.

**Интересный факт:** Как и в романе "Таинственный остров", многие рецепты достаточно научны и могут быть обнаружены +/- на воспоминаниях о книге. Или научной смекалке.

**Название:** Neighbours from hell 2

**Жанр:** квест

**Об игре:** старая, старая история об очень плохих соседях, на этот раз - в отпуске. 

По механике это самый типичный point and click квест - нашел предмет, применил/объединил с чем-то, вот и результат. Остроты происходящему добавляет то, что главный герой, снимающий реалити-шоу о своих соседских пакостях, не должен попасться на глаза невольным участникам этого самого реалити-шоу, отсюда прятки, тайминг и справедливое возмездие, если ни то, ни другое не удалось. 

Локации самые отпускные - спасибо Соседу и его злейшему врагу за маршрут. Невероятно солнечные, насквозь "клюквенные" Китай, Индия, Мексика и круизный лайнер. И каждая локация таит в себе множество опасностей: выстроенные в цепочку, они способны довести Соседа до белого каления, окончательно расстроить его роман с арбузногрудой дамой Ольгой и непростые отношения с Мамой Соседа. Словом, небольшая драма в ярком, немного пластилиновом на вид мирке. 

**Скриншоты:**

**Кому может понравиться:** тем, кто всегда думает о том, как бы достать ближнего своего, особенно соседей с перфоратором. Тем, кому нравится планировать свои действия и выстраивать цепочку событий, применяя со смекалкой акулий плавник и игрушечную подводную лодку.

**Кому может не понравиться:** тем, кто не любит истории в стиле "Том и Джерри". Соседа в леопардовых трусах иногда очень жалко. 

**Интересный факт:** Есть и [андроид-версия приложения](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.nordigames.nfh2&hl=en_US&gl=US)


End file.
